Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Las mejores, peores y más aterradoras canciones de FNaF
Moon: Candy se sentía solo así que traje otra wea. Ya bueno me voy a callar que estoy comiendo vidrio, y no puedo comer vidrio mientras hablo así que les dejo con Candy. Candy: Hola plox. Han pasado dos semanas y no he hecho un blog, y acabo de esperar como 3 minutos para pensar en qué hacer (no se desesperen por la guía de fnaf10, saldrá pronto). Entonces me acordé de que les debía esto. Bueno, ya esto está muy rellenoso para lo largo que quiero que sea esto. Informo que esto es un reboot a la anterior. Ah por cierto, traje una wea que se supone que me va a ayudar, porque estoy vago hoy. Damas y caballeros, ah no espera, esa frase es una mierda. Seres humanos (extremadamente creativo :V) les presento a Kitty FazCat. Y no se crean que es la original. Kitty: Hola, vengo a hacer este top y ayudar al puto gilipollas del gato azul, y como también estoy con flojera... ¡¡¡empecemos esta madre!!! Candy: Comenzamos por los mejores. Número 5: Goodbye, una canción de TryHardNinja, la cual va de todos los juegos, mientras los animatrónicos agradecen jugar su juego con una velocidad lenta y relajada, y a los segundos NOW THIS IS GOODBYE y se ponen a rockear con un tono fuerte. El final es impactante, la letra es doble sentido y la música de fonfo es genial. Kitty: Número 4: Join us for a Bite, una canción bastante pegadiza que usa mucho la palabra "thought" (cuando la estaba traduciendo me tardé por esa fucking palabrita). Esta es un canción de Sister Location, de JT Machinima y Andrea, que bueno, da un giro bastante largo desde los primeros versos. Es una de esas canciones que se tornan aterradoras (me refiero a que hablan cosas oscuras en vez de decir que son peluches de hierro con corazón :V) y modera y cambia la velocidad. Muy buena canción. Candy: Número 3: Like it or not, una canción de Freddy Fazbear's Pìzzeria Simulator, que es raro que alguien no la conozca. Fue cantada por Dawko y CG5. Esta canción es un clásico y la favorita de todos. Muy recomendable. Kitty: Número 2:' Nightmare '(estaba escribiendo Gospel of Dismay porque la estoy escuchando XD), una canción que aunque no lo crean, no es de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, sino que es de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (a la que me refiero). No sé quién la hizo, pero creo que se llama "NateWantsToBattle". Es una canción genial, que no la juzguen por su animación o letra del principio, véanla completa. Esta canción trata de los niños que poseyeron a los animatrónicos originales. Es una buena canción, mírala ya, pero aclara en Google que es de FNaF3. Candy: Número 1: Labyrinth, obvio, todos saben que esta es mi canción favorita. No la juzguen por su animación, sino más bien por su increíble ritmo y forma de hacer rimar los diálogos del juego. Fue cantada por CG5, Dawko, DAGames, Dolvondo, Chi Chi y Caleb Hyles, hecha para ser épica. Kitty: Ahora, vamos con las peores canciones. Número 5: La Canción de Puppet '''de iTownGameplay. Por mucho que me guste este canal, debo decir sinceramente que esta canción no me ha gustado para nada. Es muy lenta, rellenosa, y como es vieja, muchas cosas se muestran como no lo son, ya que no se había revelado mucho. A los que me critiquen por hater, les digo que no, ya que aunque no me gusten FNaFHS o esta canción, soy suscriptor de Town, ya que no puedo negar que tiene un gran canal. También me encantó su canción de Springtrap, Estropajo Song (okno). Bueno, sin más relleno, continuamos. Candy: Número 4: '''Just Gold Mandopony es una canción en la cual no concuerdo con nadie con que es mala. Las animaciones y los gráficos son una mierda, los animatrónicos usan el diseño SFM de 2014, la letra es buena, pero el ritmo es un poco mierda. Por favor, díganme qué opinan de esta canción en los comentarios, porque a todos les gusta. Kitty: Número 3: Strings of Sanity, una canción que desde que la vi pensé ponerla en este top. La letra de la canción es la de It's been so long, y la animación es una pura mierda, ya saben, los típicos diseños SFM de las animaciones en el 2014. El diseño de los humanos está irritante, a Puppet la pusieron como una adulta y como madre de Golden Freddy, a Golden Freddy lo pusieron masculino (está poseído por una niña, que yo sepa) y escuchen (lean) esto: El Hombre Morado murió en la experimentación de un laboratorio a algo así. Luego, La Señora Puppetini estaba fregando en la casa, y bailando como si un Kadabra le hubiera mandado un poder psíquico, porque se choca con todas las paredes. Y esto es lo más estúpido: Luego de eso, Puppet se monta en una camioneta y se tira por un barranco. Una cosa, no sé por qué chingados se ve a Slenderman aquí. No entiendo bien si eso se trataba de un suicidio, ya que nadie vive en una casa cerca de un barranco, y menos conduce a esa velocidad en una calle que no te lleva a ningún lugar directa o indirectamente. Luego, llega nuestra querida policía a joder, la camioneta no tiene ni un rasguño, y Puppetini solo tiene una marca de sangre en la mano, pero entonces posee a Puppet, quien es más pequeña que el cerebro de Nero, y entonces se pone mierda, porque revive a los animatrónicos y blabla, con una pose de Saiyajin y mostrando una escena sin gráficos, y creo que ya termino con este cáncer, y sí, hay más mierda como la despedida de Puppetini a Golden, que al parecer es su hijo, y se fue a la Pirate Cove muy contento con sus dedos de Maicra. Bueno, después de este cringe, se lo paso a Candy. Candy: Número 2: Si estamos hartos de shippeos, aquí otra canción de Town. La canción de Foxy y Mangle. Yo no me puedo creer que haya dos canciones de Town en este top. Pero bueno, esta es una canción cuya animación es, como siempre, un SFM del 2014, y la letra no tiene nada que ver con FNaF, ni la animación, en la que se ve a Foxy y Mangle (Toy Foxy) dormid@ en el auto. La realidad destruyó mis expectativas. Kitty: Número 1: Back from the Past: Una canción ultra culera, que no sé a quién le gusta, ya que tiene una letra mega rara y casi incomprensible. Es una canción de The Return to Freddy's 4, la cual tiene un cantante que se comió un piano antes de cantar, o que se tragó un megáfono y una serpiente. A ver, lo diré de esta manera, la letra no tiene nada que ver acorde al tema, uno de los cantantes vive en un barrio marginal y grita mucho, tal vez se le lageó la PC mientras jugaba Maincra. Les dejo el link aquí de la canción subtitulada en español por Toy Bonnie Reviews (el canal viejo de Funtime n' Co Paradise, ya saben, el Vani) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQVPCFC7d2Q Candy: Ahora vamos con las aterradoras o tristes. Número 5: I got no time. Para mí es triste porque representa un día en el que perdí en Yu-Gi-Oh! porque mi hermano la pone porque le da "buena suerte". Pero él vio la falsa. La verdadera es esta :V https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYxxn5GNS9k Véanla YA Kitty: Número 4: We are aware: La pongo porque es lenta y grave, se pasaron un poco con el Estropajo 2.5 del final, los humanos están chingando y estropeando la animación, y ya me callo. Candy: Número 3: Like it or not se lleva otro puesto en este blog, sobre todo por la escena en la que Helpy se quema, a mí me gustaba Helpy. Cada comentario que diga #YoVotoSí (los qvanos lo entenderán) es un dólar para revivir a Helpy. El renacimiento del mismo cuesta $10 (no son pesos cubanos, esos ya no sirven ni para un pan). No pos dinosaurio me pasé y me fui del tema :V Kitty: Número 2: Dance to Forget: Una canción de TryHardNinja supuestamente de Ballora, en la que se ve qué chucha sienten los animatrónicos en pizza delivering offer -0%! Come now! Es buena, aunque la animación me dio cáncer. Candy: Y bueno, para terminar este desmadre, el Número 1 es de It's been so long, y el que no sienta tristeza con esta canción no tiene corazón (o no sabe inglés :V). Me callo y se lo dejo a ustedes verlo. Bien, ahora que terminé este blog, nos despedimos, y recuerda "Shongs" (frase del año) ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que Bendy and the Ink Machine no daba miedo? Pues me equivoqué, ayer ya lo sufrí alv :V Kitty: Por gei. Candy: Coño ya quiero irme FINN Categoría:Entradas